codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Britannian Carrier-Battleship (Colorless Memories)
Private Message to Britannic Shipping Corporation Date 21st November 2006 a.t.b '' ''Director Helen Bruckner, To which I use the term with the loosest of designation. '' ''Due to the nature of my position at the OSI, undertaking of valuable and important work deemed by his majesty Charles himself. '' ''I find I am in need of a personal vessel that will fulfil beyond measure that has been set forth to accomplish the task set. '' ''A fleet has been commissioned already by the Britannian Navy command to accommodate my work as well. Thankfully the good folks at Ashford have been given the contract to carry this out. '' ''One that will have great capacity, firepower to protect it from harm. As well as certain... unique modifications to keep it hidden until the moment the enemy see's it's own destruction coming. I especially require It to move quietly and not appear on the standard sonar radar detection systems. '' ''As the work undertaken in my department is of a discreet nature... if you understand my simplistic wording for the benefit of your reading pleasure. '' ''I will put down an advance on my order once I can confirm that your shipping yard at Baltimore is up to the job. I will not lie, you weren't my first choice in regards to this matter. Though that ship has sailed due the wishes of my allies for reasons I will not burden you with. How fortuitous that happens to benefit your pockets and many of your friends in court eh? '' ''I'm sending you the specific of what the Britannian Carrier-Battleship is exactly, just so that you understand exactly what I am after. Dearest regards. Chief Director of the FIB Branch of the OSI Cynthia Chapman '' ''p.s I sincerely hope your able to succeed with your latest diet. I imagine the spread you had in Hello was not too bitter for your form. Might want to lay off the buffets for a while at court and at your company meetings as well. That might help to shift some of that pressure on your intestine. History The Brtiannian Carrier Battleships are the largest ship within the magicient navy that is of the Holy Empire of Britannia. The concept of the battleship and a carrier coming together was of the brainchild that was Prince Haroon Bi Britannia the third (before he choked on his bread roll at the Memphis ball in 1980 a.t.b). Often the flagship of our fleet division's. It often carries the commanding admiral or in a few cases of the royal family serving within the navy in their patrols, as well as engagement with privateers and smugglers within the red sea and Indian Ocean when the Chinese Federation let's a few mouse's through its tight nets. It's greatest modern accomplishment in the field of war was when I believe your uncle Admiral Bartholomew Bruckner. Used his personal vessel to flank the flagship of the Anyami commanded by Japanese Admiral Shirou Soryu of the 3rd Division of the Japanese Navy (didn't he died taking a dump in the toilets?). Technology & Combat Characteristic's * Armaments * Two Gun turrets (That don't run out of ammo after 1000 rounds * Vertical Missile System * Multiple Turrets on both the port and starboard sides of the ship * Anti Sonar Detection Systems * Countermeasures for any mines, torpedo attacks and cruisers are a given as well * Quiet engines of course * Some proper air/seaplanes that fly for once would also be an idea Private Message from Britannic Shipping Corporation Director Chapman, '' ''As always it's such a pleasure to communicate with you. I see you are still the delightful type after all these years. But I guess you might have touched upon too much lead back in your pencil pushing days and this has affected you most severely. For which you have my deepest condolences. '' '' Same for your ever so insightful comment about my lower bowels, it's amazing what perspective that your spectacles allow you to foresee. I imagine it's what lead you to the company you keep and being tied to Grand Duke Aldrich Reid for as long as you were. '' ''Just your fortune that he happened along with his family to die in that accident at your manor. Along with those of other prestige noble Britannian houses that date back before your line even came to exist. '' ''Now you come calling throwing around that velvet cape you have clung tightly to your neck these days. Word of advice our dear Emperor doesn't take kindly to anyone throwing his name around as you love to do. '' ''You overestimate your master's influence on him and the length of the collar she has to cover you. '' ''Oh I'm afraid dear Cynthia that your order has come at a most inconvenient time for Britannic. We are backed up on a good number of shipping orders for our yards and docks. '' ''Deepest regrets on that, though we can put your order on retain if you would like. Of course you will have to pay for costs incurred and the time it will take for us to get to your order. '' ''For a additional fee we can even bump you up our shortlist for fast tracking your request. Feel free to charge it to his majesty's personal department or your dear friend instead. '' ''On a personal note, I hear from my daughter Marnie your son fares well at Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Media/Law. '' ''You really should make time out of your oh so busy schedule to actually see him. '' ''But then that actually would require you to give a penny. To which you have always been low-minded on. '' ''Good day to you Cynthia, '' ''Chief Director Helen Katherine Bruckner of Britannic Shipping Corporation '' ''p.s Funny you should mention my uncle and the condition of his passing. '' ''I seem to recall vaguely of how that red headed galoot met an untimely passing. '' ''The one I swore seeing around you often when we were at Pendragon University together?Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Colorless Memories Vehicles and Support Units